


Save As Draft

by mandralyne



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandralyne/pseuds/mandralyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby has a habit of typing out I love you in text messages he never sends to Kotetsu. What happens that one time they do send</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save As Draft

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the T&B Anon Meme on Dreamwidth, then reposted to my tumblr and FFnet. Moving fics over here.

 

Barnaby's not quite sure when he started typing out the message "I love you." every night before bed. All he knew is it had become habit to navigate to "New Message", select Kotetsu's name, and then type those three little words. Words that meant the world to him, words that would change his world if they ever got sent. Words which he never sent, instead choosing "Save as Draft".

Just before getting into bed Barnaby picked up his phone, quickly navigated to the messages menu; and typed out those three words. He pressed "Save as Draft" and a pop-up showed saying "Draft Messages Full. Delete or Send". Not wanting to delete the message, or send it; Barnaby dropped his phone on top of his covers before flopping down onto the bed unsure what to do. He lay there for a couple of minutes and finally having decided to delete some of the saved messages the blonde reached for his phone.

When Barnaby grabbed for his phone, his thumb pressed down on one of the buttons, which started to send the saved "I love you." messages one at a time to to his partner. Horrified, Barnaby just watched his phone send message after message to Kotetsu, until he was thinking clear enough to hit cancel.

Within a minute of the messages stopping Barnaby's phone rang. His heart was pounding in his chest as he looked at the Caller ID and saw Kotetsu's picture show up. Tentatively he pressed talk and lifted the phone to his ear without saying anything. "Hey Bunny, I know you're there." Kotetsu said, smiling, "I can hear you breathing. Thanks for sending me those messages, but why did you stop when you did? I was happy to finally receive your confession."

Barnaby just sat there, listening to Kotetsu speak getting more and more confused. 'The old man's happy?' he asked himself. "Kotetsu..." the younger man said, trailing off on his partner's name; "How did you know there's more?"

He heard Kotetsu chuckle on the other end of the line, "Last time we were at a photo shoot, I wanted to send myself a photo from your phone and saw all the drafts."

Barnaby dropped the phone to the floor embarrassed that Kotetsu had seen the messages, but was glad the man hadn't said anything about them. After a second he picked his phone up off the floor and saw it was still connected "Kotetsu?" He asked quietly.

"I'm still here Bunny, and I love you too."


End file.
